Cannibals
by whitefox21
Summary: ppgz had there egos ripped in two. kaoru,miyako,and momoko are in there normal selfs while their heroine selfs have become demons that eat people. walls that seperated the demon world and human world is in shardes. and humanity is strugliny to survive(rated t because there will be cannibal acten) and a little romance
1. Chapter 1

_Two years ago_

* * *

><p>No ones pov<p>

The ppgz were fighting Him. "Bubble block" yelled bubbles blocking Him's path. Him in return slammed her into a wall. "Candy yo" screamed Blossom. Her attach caused Him to slam into the opposite wall. As a counter attach he slammed her into the floor causing a crater to form. "Sonic swing' yelled Buttercup. Him then went flying through walls to the point you couldn't see him.

When the ppgz were leaving Him surprised them then and grabbed them and said " I have an idea how to get rid of you forever." Then he ripped the normal form of the three girls out of their heroine form. Then all six fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Kaoru's pov<p>

I blacked out. When I woke I saw something impossible there on the ground was me in ppgz form. Miyako and Momoko started to wake up to. When the saw the same thing I saw they were shocked and a little scared. "Well I see all of you are awake now." said Him. "Were are we, and what did you do." I demanded not asked."Well you're still in the same place and I ripped your normal self from your heroine self," said him bluntly. "Now that you're awake you get to witness the powerpuff girls turned into demons", then him released black particles that went into the shells of the ppgz. One by one the ppgz got up when they opeaned they're eyes they were fully black then started to change . I stated to shake with fear, Miyako was all ready crying with fear and so was Momoko. I switched me attain back to our alter egos now Blossom's eyes were fully blood red, Bubble's were ice cold blue and my alter ego Buttercup's were full of a venom green color.

"What.. what have you done?' my body trembling as I spoke." He gave all of your guys' evil sides life," said Buttercup smiling evilly. They then turned to Him. " Him me and my sisters are hungry. Do you know what we're hungry for?" said Blossom." Well um pizza?" asked Him. They all broke up laughing at that answer."Wrong we want meat. More specifically your meat," said Bubbles. At that Him started to freak out and tell them he wasn't tasty. But there was no point they jumped him and ripped him to pieces eat him.

They were crazy. They're eating him alive. I taped on my friends shoulders and whispered "let's get out of here " they nodded. And when soon were running outside.

That's where it all began.

* * *

><p><strong>me:really short chp sorry im really lazy.<strong>

**kaoru: yeah i think the can tell**

**me: (anime river tears) you dont have to be so mean**

**kaoru:uhhh**

**me: as punishment you are going to kiss butch**

**( just happens as butch walks in)**

**kaoru: you wouldn't**

**me: i would**

**(kaoru now running away scearming)**

**butch; what was that about?**

**me:(smiling like an insane person)nothing**

**Butch:oooookkkkk leave a coment**


	2. Chapter 2

Present day

* * *

><p>Kaoru pov<p>

For two years we have been running from village to village. Ever since that horrible day demons have walked the earth.

_Flash back_

We were running to the professor's lab to warn him. When we got there, a confused Ken greeted us. He said we were on TV. When we heard that we ran inside to see. And like he said there we were on TV, "People of earth you are now under our rule. And if you do not submit to us you will be eliminated. Now does anyone object," said demon Blossom. Then came an up roar of disagreement. We shouted for the people to agree but since it was TV no one heard. And the demons started to talk again. "Well then, humans you are now going to be hunted. And so there shall be monsters to feast on your flesh." After that they flow into the air and we know where they were going. We warned the professor and ken who soon ran. Once the demon ppgz got there the lab was deserted but they still got their way. And the wall that blocked the path between the demon world and human world was broken and demons came.

_End of flash back_

Now there are villages that are surrounded by walls to keep the demons out. Some are so good that you can actually call them a city but those are only the ones that have demons as slaves and the people there that can't pay taxes get fed to the demons.

So my friends and me live on the run. We stop in villages only long enough to hear the rumors of where the rrbz are. We are looking for them because they have leads on were the last three shards of the star are hidden. Last know place is the water city named Cancie. And that's where we're going.

"Kaoru, Kaoru earth to Kaoru you there," yelled Momoko." I'm here stop screaming or I'll punch you. "I yelled back "Sorry just wanted to tell you we're now in witch territory," said Momoko sweat dropping."WHAT." I screamed.

I hate witches there annoying and hard to sense. I mean the can look like anything. Last time one was a tree and we got ambushed. But luckily I'm here and I'm the best at fighting.

* * *

><p>Miyako pov<p>

I was sulking behind me best friends because we were in witch territory. And witches tend to throw potions that give you warts. And the thought of a wart made me cringe. It toke two days for the last one to go. I was just glad we had Kaoru she was the best fighter. And I just couldn't wait till we were out of here.

* * *

><p>Momoko pov<p>

So I was just a little sad that we were in witch territory but not really. Sure they're annoying and a pain in the neck. But they're easy to kill.

Ok so you need to know about our weapons; so Kaoru still has a hammer but this one's cooler it's made of demon eye (a kind of crystal) it is stronger than anything on earth. On the sides of the hammer is a star made of emerald. The handle and staff of the hammer are in a brad of tiger-eye stone. The top is demon eye and on the part you whack stuff with has thousands of little spikes. Miyako's weapon is a spear made of diamonds from the demon world it is also in a brad at the bottom is three circles with blue sapphires like bubbles. The top is razor sharp and she is pretty good. Now my weapon is 20 throwing knives and 2 daggers. They are all made from eye of roses and each knife and dagger has a heart on the handle made from ruby. Like the others weapons the 2 daggers handles are in a brad. And it turns out that I'm really good with a knife. In the world we are called the Crystal cat gang.

Then a rustle in a bush tore me from my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>me: hi miyako have you seen kaoru<strong>

**miyako: hi fox-chan yes she's in the broom closet**

**me:thkz miyako**

**(opean the door to the broom closet and out brustes kaoru)**

**kaoru: you will never take me alive**

**me: if you dont you get a double punishment two kisses**

**kaoru: ok you win**

**me: talk to me tell me what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

No ones pov

The girls heard a rustle in the brush they were about to pull out there weapons when out popped a boy. He looked about 12 years old. Six years younger than the ccg (Crystal cat gang).He was a whisper.(A whisper is a person who has agreed to run from town to town delivering messages. normally poor, homeless or starving people and once and a while a criminal.) How they know was because he said

"roses are red,

Sugar is sweet,

I like honey bread,

It is a nice treat."

In response they said,

"Violets are blue,

I think so too."

* * *

><p>Boy's pov<p>

Thank goodness, I thought I was going to die right then. I looked up and smiled they smiled back I looked at what they were wearing. Then one with red hair had her hair up in a red bow and her hair went to the middle of her back. She was wearing a tank top that was pink and had a heart at the lower right hand corner. She had a mini jacket that was red. She also had a pair of black pants on the kind that was easy to move in when in combat. She also had red combat boots. The blonde person had her hair up in two pigtails that went to her elbow. She was wearing a long sleeved sky blue shirt with a blue vest and was wearing black pants like the redhead's but only to the knee. And she had blue combat boots. The last one had midnight black hair that went to her lower back. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a green flannel over it and unbuttoned. She was wearing shorts that were black and she was wearing green combat boots.

"So kid are you going to talk" said the black haired one." My name is John" I said. "Well John names are dangerous so call me green, her blue and her red" said green."Ok" is all I could say."So where are you going john-chan?" said blue." To Redwood" I said." Be careful we just came from there and we had to get through a fire swamp." said red."Ok" I said.

After I said that they left leaving me to wonder if I just met the Crystal cat gang.

* * *

><p><strong>me: butch come here i need you<strong>

**butch:what do you need**

_**smack**_

**butch and kaoru kissing **

**me:awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwe so cute **

**me: so reveiw fav follow please**


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru pov

We made it through witch territory with no trouble. Which is strange but I'm not complaining. It toke three more hours but we made it to Cancie. When we were inside the walls we saw a celebration going on.

"Oh look a party." said Miyako. "Which means cake!" screamed Momoko. I then whacked her on the head. "We don't need to waste fifty silver coins on cake or shopping." I said and continued "you each get five silver coins." "Fine as long as we have money" said Momoko." We will meet at the clock tower in five minutes" I said. We then went separate ways.

I went to the pub cause that's where you go for info. When I went inside there was a huge thing going on in the back mostly girls shrieking and one fell over. I asked the owner what was back there and she said it was the rrbz.

* * *

><p>Miyako pov<p>

I went straight to an inn and got a room for two silver and they were the best in the house. I love deals cause I normally win. And I'm so cute they can't help it and give me a good deal. After I got the room I heard a ton of sequels. I asked the owner and he said it's probable fan girls finding out the rrbz are staying here. The rrbz, we finally found them.

* * *

><p>Momoko pov<p>

I went start to their sweet shop. I got the best deal ever: 3 lollipops, 6 marshmallow puffs, and 9 cherry balls. Only for 3 silver, yeah. Just as I was leaving the shop, when a girl ran me over. This made me mad so I picked the girl up and asked why she was in a rush after cussing at her a little. She whimpered and said she was sorry she was just excited that the rrbz were here. At the mention of the rrbz I drooped her. The rrbz after so long we found them.

* * *

><p><strong>butch: what was that!?<strong>

**Me: kaoru's punishment **

**(kaoru falls to the floor cold)**

**butch: kaoru!**

**me: *smiles* mahahahaha**

**Butch: really. talk to us fav review, follow**


	5. Chapter 5

No one's pov

After the girls found out about the rrbz being here the clock hit 12 so they all headed to the clock tower to talk.

* * *

><p>Kaoru pov<p>

After I heard it was the rrbz the clock stroke 12 so I had to go. On the way I couldn't help but wonder what they look like now it's be two years since we saw them last. I wonder if they remember our normal form.

When I made it to the clock tower neither Miyako nor Momoko had arrived yet. Then Momoko arrived smiling saying "they're here we found then" repeatedly. Then came Miyako and she was skipping which means she is happy so she also knows.

"So I see we all know. So who's hungry?" I said."ME," they both screamed. So we headed towards the pub to get lunch and talk to the ruffs.

When we got there the squeal squad had all had nosebleeds and were passed out on the floor. We ignored it and started to walk towards the back. As we were walking, I could feel eyes watching us. I turned my head to see a pair of forest green eyes staring back. We sat down and looked at the menus. When I put the menu down I was surprised by a face right next to mine. And instances popped in and the dude was punched in the face but it was reduced to 10 %. Just enough to knock him to the ground.

"What was that for?" the guy screamed. "you were in my face,"I yelled back. Then the other two came over and helped him off the floor." Normal girls shriek or have nose bleeds but no you have to punch." He said." Sorry "I mumbled. "Um we got off on the foot why don't we start over," said Miyako. "Ok this is my brother Butch, Boomer and I'm Brick," said the red head." Well names are dangerous so call me red her green and her blue ok," said Momoko. " down to business we need info on the last three shards location," I said." For the info you must prove yourself in the arena," said Butch with an evil smile.

* * *

><p>Ruffs pov<p>

This shall be fun. But they wont last. We barely made it. The fox is hungry.

* * *

><p><strong>me: yeah<strong> **my siters in town i just hope they can survive mimeicka**

**butch: i think kaorus dead!**

**me: nah she's just over reacting**

**butch: what ever bye fox**

**me: bye also to readers i need 12 reveiws if you want the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

At the kingdom of the danger demon girls (the demons changed their team name too.) no one's pov

The demons were about to go out hunting when a witch came in. The witch had major injures: her leg was bleeding out a river of dark red blood and her bone was showing, she also had a huge cut on her face going from her hair line to her bottom lip, and last of the major injures was half her ribs were crushed in.

"What do you want runt," said the leader Blossom. "I...I...I came here," she said and fell over." That was pointless," said Bubbles. "She's still alive. But she'll die without metical attain," said Buttercup." SLAVE," yelled Blossom." Yes mistresses," said Soul. "Take the runt to the infirmary," said Blossom "yes mistress," said Soul. After he walked away with the witch, Bubbles asked," why are we keeping her alive?" "Because she had informant so direr that she came here and after she tells us what she came here for we can have a snack," said Blossom licking her lips after she said snack." Well then are you two going hunting with me or are you just going to stay here talking," said Buttercup heading towards the door." Coming," said Bubbles and Blossom in unison

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time skip<strong>_ the hunt no one's pov

The three demons were on a quick pursuit of a human that was in an abandoned town that was destroyed by a manticore. The person was just a traveler not a whisper.

* * *

><p>Human's pov<p>

*thinking* shit not them any monster but them. I am going to die. But I might as well die fighting.* end of thinking*

* * *

><p>No one's pov<p>

The traveler pulled out his weapon which was a battle axe made of liquid silver (from the demon world stronger than normal silver,) and turned around to face his doom." What no more running," said Buttercup in a sarcastic sad tone with a bit of teasing mixed in. When she said that the traveler charged her swinging the axe with surprising strength. Buttercup dogged and hit him with a pouch to the ribs causing two of them to break also the impact sent him flying into a tree. He coughed up a little blood and stood up to charge again. This time he charged Bubbles who also dogged and hit him with a staff on the back causing him to fly into a brick wall. The plow broke his left shoulder blade. When he stood up, he coughed up a lot more blood. He charged the leader this time. Blossom dogged the attack and hit him right in the gut. The impact again sent him into a wall he fell to his knees and coughed up blood again.

"What giving up already," said Buttercup with a smirk." Never '' he said and then he stood up. "Awwwwe, you still have some fight in you, that is so cute," she said in a baby talk tone." Let's finish this," said Blossom pulling out her yo-yo. (It now looks different it is blood red with red blades. Bubbles staff is now a spear that is bleach white and the top is razor sharp the circle where you were supposed to blow bubbles with had a skull in it. And, Buttercup's hammer was now really dark green and black on the sides because it was stained with blood.) Bubbles and Buttercup also pulled out their weapons.

The traveler charged with his axe over his good shoulder and swung at Blossom. However, Blossom was faster and hit him with her yo-yo and cut him across his chest. Then Bubbles came up behind him and stabled him in the thigh with such force it pierced the bone and came through the other side. He screamed in pain as she pulled out her spear. Then it was Buttercup's turn. She lifted her hammer and brought it down right on the back of his neck. This caused it to snap.

"well that was fun now let's eat," said Bubbles." Not until we get back home," said Blossom," I am going to need the blood so I can make cake and the heart to make my special frosting. "Yes! But what's the reason for this," asked Bubbles." Because today is the day that we start building so, we can go to parallel worlds to feast on the whole creation of reality," said Blossom with an evil laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>me: so i was going to do the arena seen but you guys din't give me enough reviews so yeah<strong>

**kaoru: no she to lazy to write it**

**me:* angry cause she told the truth* for saying that you get a punishment **

**kaoru: no please i'm sorry**

**me: to late leave a review about what you thought also tell me what kaoru's punishment should be also Soul is the name of a person from soul eater**

**Mecka: bye guys**

**me: i'm the one that says that **


	7. Not a chp an

A/N hi guys I'm thinking of deleting this story. I really don't know. I have other things I want to focus on so yeah bye.


End file.
